


The run

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Running, prob. OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: What happens when Harry goes on a run, and runs right into the person he doesn't really want to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So like always please leave a comment so I can improve. Thanks!

Haaaaary…. Haaaary….. HARRY! A voice hisses, it sound like, no it couldn’t be, he’s dead, there is no way! I hand grabs my arm.  
I sit straight up in my bed. “Harry! Are you ok?” Ron asks. I rub my head and nod. “It was about him again wasn’t it? You know you killed him, he can’t come back now, he is fully dead.” Ron says. I nod my head again and look up.   
“Thanks Ron, sorry for waking you,” I say and look around, Neville, Dean and Seamus are sitting up too, “and for waking you guys up, I’m really sorry.” They all smile at me. I look at my clock and its glowing numbers tells me it's 6:30 am. I groan and rub my eyes. I pull the covers back and swing my legs off the bed. “I’m gonna go for a run, I’ll be back, maybe before breakfast, if not don’t wait up ok?” I say as I pull on clothes. Ron nods as I grab a waterbottle and fill it in the bathroom. I walk out then through the castle. Once I get outside I take a deep breath. A lot of the other students decided not to come back after the battle, but Hogwarts is my home, I couldn’t stand living with the Dursley, through the Weasleys offered to house me, I didn’t want to burden them. I breath deeply as I start my run. I don’t really have a destination, or pattern, so I just run wherever I can. I hum to myself and stare at the ground. For a moment I close my eyes and let myself relax, then I run right into someone. I fall to the ground with them. My glasses fly off my face and a grab around for them. I mumble an apology to whoever I ran into.   
“Here,” a low face says. I look up and reach for the blurry hand. I grab ahold and put my glasses back on.   
“Thanks,” I look up and gasp. Draco Malfoy is staring at me. “Uh, thanks, and sorry about that, um yeah, sorry.” I mumble as I stand up. I brush off the dirt that got on me, Malfoy does the same. I give him a tight lip smile. He smoothes his hair back into its perfect state. I stare in wonder, how can he get his hair to do what he wants it to do? I wonder. I shake my head. “I’m gonna head back in, have a good day.” I say and turn to walk away.  
“Potter,” Malfoy calls out. I turn to look at him, he has a smirk on his face.   
“Yeah?” I ask.  
“You have dirt on your arse. And I’m coming in too.” Malfoy laughs. I blush deeply and try to rub the dirt off. Apparently I’m not doing an officiant job, because Draco comes over and swipes some off. I tense. Malfoy rolls his eyes and starts walking to the entrance. I shake my head and run to catch up.   
“What were you doing out? And so early?” I ask. Malfoy gives me sidelong look.   
“Why are you out running so early?” He retorts  
“I asked first.”   
“So?”  
“Fine! Never mind!” I huff.  
“For you information, I was taking a walk.” Malfoy sneers. “Now, why were you out?” He asks. That wasn’t the answer I was looking for, but he did answer.  
“Couldn’t sleep, and running seems, I don’t know, comforting. When we were on the run, I wished that we could just stop and rest, but now it feels like I can’t sit down for two seconds.” I say. I know that I just said too much. Malfoy had sorry to everyone he could, he even went to the Daily Profit and apologized. Malfoy turns to me and stops walking. I look at him and stop walking too.   
“I am sorry Harry. And I get it, I feel like I always have to be sneering and mean, but I don’t think I want to anymore. I want to forget what I did, but I can’t. How about this, friends. You and me.” Draco sticks his hand out. I stare at him. Then I slowly reach out and shake his hand. It's cold in mine, and I can feel a slight callus. I pull my hand back and smile. Maybe this year wouldn’t be that bad.

Malfoy and I walk into the dining hall. People turn to look and their mouths drop open. I look over to Malfoy smile and walk to the Gryffindor table. I take my place beside Hermione and Ron. People gradually go back to their conversations. Ron looks over at me with wide eyes. “What the bloody hell was that?” He asks. I shake my head and give a small laugh.   
“I ran into him while run, quite literally and we started to talk. He’s tired of being mean and so we made a deal to be friends.” I say. Malfoy take his seat at the Slytherin table. He nods at me then starts picking up foods and sniffing them, then with a disgusted look he puts them back down. He finally settles on a couple of fruits. I shake my head and laugh. I place eggs and bacon and some fruit on my own plate.   
“That’s great! I’m glad that he is trying to change, he being friends with you will definitely help.” Hermione says. I smile at her, then I start stuffing my face. Ron is still staring, but snaps out of it and starts eating. I sigh, I didn’t realize I wa so hungry. I eat as much as I can before I have to go up and change for class. My first class is DADA. We had to get a new teacher, again. So many teachers died at the battle. I sigh as I think about how potions will go tomorrow. I won’t be the same without Snape there. No matter what, he knew his potions. I run up to the commons and run to DADA. I don't have Potions today so I can just relax. The teachers have tried to make everything a bit easier.   
I really one have one or two classes a day but that makes homework a whole lot easier. I glance up as Hermione and Ron walk in hand in hand. I give them a tight lip smile. I can't stop thinking of everyone we lost. When I look at Ron I can't help but want to apologize, or through myself off a roof, but I couldn't do that, just from the sheer quilt of it.   
“Hey are you ok mate? Did Malfoy do something?” Ron ask. I look up from my daze and smile a little.   
“Yeah, I'm fine, just been having a rough day is all. Hey Hermione how long was our Transfigurations homework supposed to be?” I ask.  
“Only 12 inches. Are you planning on working on it tonight?” She answers. I nod my head. I turn down to my homework and start on the essay. Head fills with images of the past, of Snape, Dumbledore, Fred, Dobby, and my owl. I miss them all, even if at first I didn't know how much they mattered to me. I close my book and shake my head.   
“Actually I think I'm gonna head to bed early, I have a rather bad headache.” I say towards Ron's direction. I put my work away and head up stairs. I strip down and crawl into my warm bed. That's the great thing about our tower, it can get nice and warm. I wonder what Draco is doing. Is he lying in bed wondering about me? Or maybe finishing homework, or partying, or maybe he is just sitting around doing nothing. I reach up to rub my eyes but my glasses push against my face, I laugh to myself and pull them off.  
My head swims with thoughts. I don't want to be alone keeps coming up. In happy for Ron and Hermione, but lately they have been a bit distant. I yawn and once again think of Draco, a small smile spreads across my lips, and a crazy thought runs across my mind. I'm excited to see him again.  
After breakfast the next morning I have Potions. I head to the classroom and when we are let in the room’s steam hits us hard in the face trying to escape the room; thankfully the cauldrons are already set up for us. Slughorn agreed to teach again after The Battle. I take my stop and Draco slide into the seat beside me, normally this would have annoyed me, but now I’m kinda glad he is my partner.  
“Potter.” Draco nods. I wonder when I started thinking of him as Draco.  
“You know you can call me Harry right? I won’t mind.” I say with a smile. He thinks for a moment.  
“Hmmm, Harry. I’m not sure I like it, maybe I’ll use it on special occasions, how does that sound? And if you want, you can call me Draco.” He asks. I nod my head.  
“Ok Draco.” I say. He actually smiles at me. It feel like my heart does a little flip. Slughorn walks in and starts class. Once he gives the instructions we start on the potion. I lean over to grab the knife and my arm brushes against Draco's. My stomach does a flip. I look up and give a small smile. I start chopping. We work in silence. Draco looks over and groans.  
“Potter you're doing it wrong, here,” He says. He grabs my hand and the knife. I swallow and look at him. He guides my hand so that I’m doing it correctly. I mumble a thanks and try to focus on the knife. He rolls his eyes and stirs the potion. Once I’m done cutting I pour the pieces in. The potion turns a faint pink. “Good, that's the color we need. Now we just have to wait 5 minutes, then we stir it clockwise for a minute and it's done.” Draco says. I nod and open my book again. I flip through the pages staring at the instructions. I flip to the end and smile. In each book is a picture of Snape and his birth and death dates. It fills me with sadness, but happiness that he will always be remembered.   
“Its ready to be stirred.” Draco says. I jump slightly. He reaches over to stir and his leg rest against mine. I gulp and stare at the potion. Today we are making a love potion, and it looks like everyone is doing very well. After the minute the potion turns a reddish color and we bottle it. Draco gets up to bring it to Slughorn. I stand to and follow.   
“Very, very well done Mr Potter and Malfoy! Very good indeed. For being the first done, you two may each get a small amount each. Well done!” He says. He gives us each a smile vile. I take mine and walk back to our station. I sit down and put my vile into my bag.   
“Good job, we did well!” I say enthusiastically to Draco. He nods and stares at the bottle. “What’s up?” I ask.   
“Nothing. I’m just wondering how well it works.” He then thrust the vile at me. I stare at him confused. “Drink.” He nods at the bottle.  
“Why? I mean what would that prove?” I ask.  
“Well, it’s obvious you're straight, so if we did indeed make it very well, then it should affect you.” Draco explains. I laugh. “What?” He asks slightly annoyed.   
“I’m not straight, far from it really.” I says.  
“What about that girl, umm Ginny! Oh and Cho Chang?” He asks.   
“I thought I liked them, but I didn’t, I really had no idea I wasn’t straight for awhile.” I say. Draco nods his head. He thinks and moment then holds the vile out again.   
“Drink anyway. There is no way in hell you could like me, so my experiment still works.” He says. I shake my head.  
“Are you gay Draco?” I ask. His face heats up and turns a red, very close to the potion’s. He chews his lip then nods. I smile. “Then you’re experiment shouldn’t be done on me. It wouldn’t do you any good.” I say. My stomach does flips and my heart beats so fast. Draco stares at me. I smile at him. His eyes go wide. And his lips make a small O, I can’t help but giggle. I grab his hand and look at our entwined fingers. I look up through my hair and smile. Then Draco smiles too.   
“Ok then. I guess I shouldn’t do the experiment. Thank you Harry.” Draco says. I smile at my name. “And if you want, we umm we could go on runs and stuff… um together?” Draco asks uncertain. I nod my head and smile.  
“I would love that Draco.” I say.   
From then on we woke up every morning and went on a run, together.


End file.
